1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp sockets on which lamps, such as automobile headlights, are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, lamps, such as automobile headlights, which are as bright as daylight, have been developed. Such lamps require that the voltage must rise to high potentials instantly. In order to meet such a requirement, it has been practiced to weld electrical wires to the lamp terminals of lamp sockets for the lamps.
However, such welding requires welding equipment and welding operations, resulting in the high manufacturing costs.